More Than Siblings
by Katamuki
Summary: What happends when 16 year old Ginny gets curious about the Men, and her Harry's not there to help her? Or when a summer of playful banter and fun times lead the Twins into their younger sister bedroom? INCEST! Sex, and all that good stuff, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ginny bent over in laughter as Fred's fingers worked her sides. "Stop," She panted as his fingers tickled her unbearably. "Please, st-stop." She giggled. George looked over at his siblings from his perch on the top step of the burrows front door. He chuckled as Fred got Ginny down on the lush green grass; he was leaning over her, his fingers now working on her neck and stomach.

"Fred, get the bottom of her feet. She hates that." George cheered his twin on. they look so dumb. he thought as he watched the two rolling on the ground trying to tickle each other. Soon however the tickling stopped and they were wrestling. Each trying to pin the other on the ground for more then five seconds. Neither was succeeding, Fred would straddle Ginny only to have her flip him over and straddle him. Which made George want to join in, just to have her straddle him.

"Fred get off your sister George come go help your father, he's in the garage with the car, trying to enchant the bloody thing again." Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped out of the house, holding a rather dirty rug and an old kitchen broom in her hands. With a tap of her wand the broom set about beating the rug.

"Mum, when do you suppose Harry'll be here?" Ginny asked getting up from the ground and brushing off the grass and dirt from her light blue summer robes.

"Your father will go to get him tomorrow, Ginny dear. Now go clean your room." Mrs. Weasley always had the kids clean their rooms; she thought it helped with laziness. She wasn't about to have people think her children lazy and worthless.

"Yes, mum." She muttered as she skipped past and headed for her room. It really didn't need any cleaning since she kept it tidy all the time. She picked up her Pajama's and folded them then placed them on her trunk. Then she sunk down on her bed resting her head on the pillow.

What is going on? Ginny was having some confusing feelings right now. She didn't want to have these feelings, she just couldn't help it. She had been hanging out with her brothers a lot this summer. She loved it, they were fun and funny and extremely smart. They could talk for hours and still have things to talk about.

She had been sixteen for nearly a year; she was just now starting to get curious about the opposite sex. Sure she had always liked Harry but she had never meant anything serious about it. Now that she was home all the time she was starting to fantasize about the male species. She wanted a real kiss, a boy to hold her, maybe more.

Harry, she thought maybe he will realize what he left behind. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their last year at Hogwarts. Thanks to the return of Sirus black, Harry was convinced that school was more important at this point, with out school he would not be able to out smart the Dark Lord. Sirus had explained to him that out smarting him was just as important as stopping him, because before he could stop him he had to outsmart him.

It had proved right; Harry Potter had stopped the dark Lord once again. This time hopefully for good. He could have never done it without his friends of course and he finally realized that.

"Ginn?" Fred said sticking his head in the half open door. "What ya' thinking about?" he asked coming into the room and sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up and leaned her back against the wall, seeing how her bed was in the corner.

"Life." She said with a deep sigh, "I am really glad Hermione and Harry are coming over tomorrow, even happier that Ron will finally be here." She smiled in to Fred's deep hazel eyes. "Do you suppose that Ron finally plucked up the courage to tell Hermione how he feels? If he didn't I have half a mind to drag her rump right up to his room and show her that thing we found in his sock drawer." She laughed remembering the day her and Mrs. Weasley had been cleaning Ron's room. Ginny had been putting away his cloths when she stumbled upon a cardboard back book, inside were dozen of pictures of Hermione Granger. Some when she had her back towards the camera some when she was posing in front of the camera. Most had been taken by Colin Creevey.

"Yea, I think he plucked up the courage. I mean he had to face the Dark Lord and all. I can't believe he had the guts to stand by Harry and do that!" Fred laughed flinging back on Ginny's bed. For one insane minute Ginny had the urge to bend her head and kiss him. She shook the horrid thought from her brain and looked at the ceiling.

"Ewe, Incest," George said from the door when he saw Fred laying a cross Ginny's bed. "I am so into that." He laughed closing the door and making his way to the trunk where he plopped his butt down on the lid.

"Pervert." Fred said smiling up at his twin's matching Hazel eyes, together remembering something Ginny had no knowledge of.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know." Ginny laughed, she knew that her brothers had, had lots of 'relationships' they had probably had more then any number of the Weasley's put together.

"That was a good day," Fred laughed returning his sparkling eyes back to the ceiling. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny's were some where on the lines of. What if they weren't my siblings? Would I still feel this way? What would it feel like for them to touch me? _What am I thinking they're my brothers but what if they weren't?_ _But they are!_ she sighed, Wonder if their hands would feel like Harry's had? She had lost her virginity about a year ago, just before Dumbledore's death. She hadn't known what else to do, he had wanted it she was sure, plus she was scared and didn't want him to think she was weak. She had liked it, after the pain had faded; he hadn't been rough like she thought he might. He had been very gentle. It had been wonderful until Ron had walked in, then it got awkward. Of course he couldn't see or hear them because of the spells placed on Harry's curtains, but they could still hear him. He had been mad about something and his complaining soon killed the whole thing.

Fred's thoughts weren't to far from hers' only his were a bit more detailed. Would she make sound? Maybe moan, scream? he smiled at the thought of the gorgeous red head sitting on the bed next to him. Bet those deep brown eyes of hers glaze over, maybe she'd run her hands over Me. _Pervert! _Screamed a little voice in the back of his mind, he ignored it just like he had the other night when George had crawled in to bed with him. It wasn't intentional, his room had been littered with boxes and he had no where else to sleep. He had come in wearing nothing but his boxers, to Fred's surprise he had gotten excited. What surprised Fred even more was that when he went to 'relieve' him self of this excitement George had noticed and in turn grown hard. That had been a very sleep less night.

George thought about the night he had spent with his twin, he thought about that night and in the middle of it he had muttered the idea of them spending the rest of their nights like that, how it would have been better with one more person. Fred had readily agreed, George was now wondering if Ginny could some how fit in to their next wild night. she sure is beautiful enough; she has grown a lot since her birthday. Her boobs for one, they've expanded quiet a lot. he looked over at her; she was staring at a wall, so he took the time to check out her figure. She had a slim waste and very long smooth legs that were being displayed through the opening of her sky blue robes. The one's she had been given by them for her birthday. She had on a tight Easter pink tank top on underneath and very short jean shorts. Man would I like to run my hands up those thighs. he smiled down at her creamy white thighs.

Ginny knew George was looking at her she could feel his eyes on her; she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her chest, then her waste. Now he was looking between her legs at the top of her thighs. Ginny smiled slyly at the wall and raised one knee, just enough so that her robes fell to the bed and spread the other leg straight out over Fred, giving George a good view of the crotch of her very short, very tight blue jean shorts. With very much satisfaction she noticed George look down and herd the sharp intake of breath before he stood up and walked to the small window. Fred had looked up and was now staring at Ginny's legs, he had a wide open mouth and his eyes had grown huge.

"Um…Ginn?" He finally managed to spit out. "I hav-have to pee." He sat up pushing her leg off of him and made for the door George reached it just before him.

"Going to help him George?" Ginny laughed as they both reached for the door. George gave a look to Fred that said I know what you're thinking, and no way! He managed to convey with his eyes that he thought it was wrong. She was only sixteen for love of Merlin!

"Um…Unless you want me to stay?" he said shrugging and then taking his place back on the trunk.

"Well, if you want to help him by all means go ahead. That'd defiantly be kinky!" Ginny said as Fred opened the door and strolled out. George was eyeing his younger sister suspiciously.

"What?" she asked smiling, her legs still bare and exposed. She spread them a bit farther a part and laid back against the pillow. She heard a low click and a muttered curse before George joined her on the bed.

"You're so wrong…"George muttered as he spread his hand over her smooth thigh. Ginny did nothing but smile; she knew it was wrong to want her brothers. What she really wanted was both of them…at the same time. Ginny could feel Georges hand through her thin top, it was warm and erotic. His fingers skimmed the inside of her left thigh, his rough hands sending erotic shivers up to her mid-section.

When he reached the top of her jean shorts he lifted the hem of her shirt and ran his hand up the inside of the tight shirt, to the bottom of her bra. Ginny sighed, but made no move to stop him. His fingers grew braver and he unclasped the front hook of her bra, before cupping her breast in his warm hand. Ginny took a deep breath as his hand worked her. Then George lowered his head and kissed her taut nipple through her shirt, and she moaned.

This encouraged him, so he lifted up and pulled her shirt completely off, along with her bra. Leaving her bare in front of him. He smiled, she was beautiful. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips before moving his mouth back down the her taut nipples and sucking, nipping and licking them, bringing forth low moans from his sister. She twisted her fingers in his hair and held him in place. She arched her back off the bed for him to have better access to her.

George was getting really hard from all her moaning and her fingers were growing tighter in his hair which oddly enough excited him as well. He left her breast and trailed hot kisses down her stomach. Ginny gave a small moan and grabbed handfuls of his shirt which she pulled off. "George." She moaned in a lust filled voice.

George undid the button of Ginny's jeans and slid them off her leaving her in a cotton candy blue thong. A small blush crept up Ginny's stomach. She had put the thong on this morning not thinking any one would see it. George groaned and feathered light kisses on her hip bones, hooking his thumbs inside the string sides.

Ginny ran her slender fingers threw Georges silky red hair. George ran his hands down Ginny's thighs spreading them for better access, then he placed delicate kisses over them. Stopping and looking up when he reached the blue cloth covering her wet pussy, he saw her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. He slipped his thumb under the cloth and heard her deep intake of breath as he rubbed her clit.

She let out a series of small moans and arched her back. George took this as encouragement and pulled her panties completely off before settling the kisses square between her thighs. He kissed her gently at first just his lips and breath touching her, then when she started to squirm and whimper his tongue connected and he was licking her. Making her moan, her fingers tightening in his hair. "George," she moaned.

George was so hard he hurt, straining against his jeans. He stopped and stood up; Ginny confused looked up to see him undoing his pants. She sat up and brushed his clumsy hands away. "Let me," she purred as she let down the zipper and gently pulled down his pants and boxers all in on tug. His hard dick was eye level with her and she took the head in her mouth. Gently pushing it around with her tongue, she swirled her tongue around it. Then took it all in her mouth, he was so big she nearly gagged but caught her self and adjusted so that it fit. It was Georges turn to burry his hands in her hair and groan with pleasure. "Gin."

He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her back down on the bed. Slipping his hand down, he rubbed her clit and slipped two fingers in her. She was wet and tight, arching against him. She rapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his hard cock in her. Then he thrust in, hard. Ginny gasp, at first it was painful but then it got much better.

He slid almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Ginny cried out in pleasure. "George" again he was thrusting in hard. She arched her back farther still, digging her nails in his shoulders. "mm-uh" George pulled out, thrust in deep. Pulled back out and thrust back in, out, in. Groaning every time he thrust.

"Ginny!" he groaned. "God" he thrust harder and deeper each time.

"George! George…, George!" Ginny cried, "Ohm God!" She was coming up off the bed to meet his every thrust. Her nails digging deeper into his shoulders.

"Aggg." George groaned one last time as both of them hit their orgasm. Ginny letting out a small muffled scream. George collapsed on top of her, sweaty and tired. "Man Fred missed something, didn't he?" He laughed in her neck. Both their breathing was labored, and it was hard to understand him, but Ginny understood. _It was good, not just for me!_

"What are you guys doing in there?" Fred asked from the outside of the locked door. "I can't get in!" George looked down at his younger sister, her flaming red hair tangled and sticking to her temples. He lifted off her and reached for her cloths.

"No," she grabbed his arm. "Let him in." She gave George a sly smile before stretching her arms above her head and yawning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny closed her eyes and pictured his deep red hair falling in his eyes, his gorgeous hazel eyes glazing over as she touches his most sensitive spots. She pictured his masculine hands running their way down her stomach.

_Ginny's hand slid over her red tank and smoothed the slender plane of her stomach._

She imagined his hand sliding up under her top and cupping her breast.

_Ginny's fingers found the hem of her shirt and slide under, gliding lightly up to her rounded, bare breast. Her hand glided around it and the crest rested in her palm as she ran her thumb gently over the hardening nipple. _

She thought about him between her thighs, running his hands up the inside of her thighs and growling at the thin barrier of her shorts.

_The fingers of her left hand found the hem of her shorts and glided inside. She ran gentle fingers across the top of the crest of red hair. Then she buried them in the thick patch, moaning as the sensations built deep in her stomach. _

She imagined him running his fingers over her, making her moan.

_She moved her fingers lower, spreading her lips. She gently ran her middle finger down and over her softly budded clit. A deep moan emitted from her mouth as she ghosted her finger back over that sensitive spot._

Ginny tilted her head back and pictured Fred lowering his mouth to her.

_She pressed her finger on her clit, applying a tiny bit of pressure to the center of her. She bit her lip from crying out and rubbed her finger in small soft circles, as her breathing picked up. The sensation in her stomach spread out warming her legs and chest. She applied a hair more pressure to her circling finger and started panting. Her stomach muscles tightened and relaxed, and the pressure she felt her finger applying was not just against her sensitive clit anymore, it was in her stomach and through out her limbs. However, she continued to circle her clit with a persuasive finger. When the intensity was almost to much to bare she circled one last time feeling the deep tightening pressure in her stomach spread throughout her body, and buried her middle finger as far in her pussy as she could. She felt the walls tighten around it and she cried out in bliss as wave after wave of deep sensation washed over her sending her in to a panting fit. _

"Gin?" The door cracked open and Ginny yelped, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up as far as she could. George was eyeing her quizzically. "You alright? Every one heard you yell." Ginny closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Yea," She gasped, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I must have been having a weird dream." She said hugging the blanket tighter around herself. She remembered all to well what would happen if she were to lower the blanket and expose to George her round pouting breast, or her shorts which had managed to find their way down around her knees.

"She's fine mom! Fred 'mere!" George yelled out the door not taking his eyes off his sister. "I'm going to have Fred take a look at you, he was always better at telling if someone's sick or not. You look kind of clammy."

"No, I'm fine really. It was just a nightmare. Yea, that's all it was, a nightmare." Ginny was panicking; she didn't want to see Fred. She was completely horrified at what her body would do when he walked through the door. She had been with George and that had been amazing, but also a one time thing. She was positive that he regretted it.

He had apologized numerous times, and always when they were alone which gave the impression he had never told Fred about it. It had been over a year ago and still his eyes never met hers. She had felt horrible herself, not because she had been disgusted by the act, but merely because she had obsessed over it ever since. She wanted more, she wanted both of them. Every time she thought about sex their face's appeared in front of her closed eyes. When she tried to think about being with some one else, she would get half way and realize she was thinking about the twins. Fred had the moist impact on her, because she didn't have full knowledge of him yet, and she wanted it. Needed it.

Whenever they visited she always tried to steer clear of Fred. Whenever they were in the same room her eyes wondered over his body, and landed on the crotch of his tight pants, with obvious lust. However, that wasn't all; if that was the extent of it she would be in heaven. No, when she saw him her stomach tightened and certain parts of her 'sweat' leaving her wanting with no way to relieve herself.

"What?" Fred asked coming inside the room. He automatically closed the door, looking from his younger sister to his twin. "What's wrong?" he asked his eyes landing on Ginny's sweaty face. Her legs were shaking so bad it was making the blanket shudder.

"Nothing." she whispered, her breathing had increased a syllable and her head got light. The familiar tightening returned to her stomach. Fred's handsome face broke out in a smile.

"George?" he said turning his head towards his brother. "Did you call me up here to embarrass the poor girl?" he asked glancing back at Ginny, whose eyes were drawn to the significant budge in his jeans. "Obviously she's fine, probably a little more than fine." he winked at his brother who smiled and chuckled in realization.

"Fred…" Ginny's desire filled eyes jerked up to his and silently pleaded. She was sick, she didn't want to feel this way for her brothers but she couldn't stop the feelings she got every time they entered the same room as her. She looked away suddenly her eyes filling with tears; she didn't want to see the disgusted look on his face, or the repulsion he would feel towards her. There was a soft click and she was sure he had left, but then she heard his zipper and her head snapped up; her eyes colliding with his.

"Yes?" he asked leaning forward and kissing away a tear that had slipped out from the corner of her eye. She lifted her hands and hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it off his shoulders. He smiled at her and pulled back the covers to reveal her panty-less lower half. She blushed but he sucked in a deep breath then closed his eyes. "Merlin Gin, you smell so good." He took her shorts the rest of the way off her and lifted her tank top over her heard.

"Fred…" She moaned as his hands brushed over her hardened nipples.

"Can I taste you?" he asked kissing her neck. When she nodded feverishly he smiled and laid her all the way down on her back.

He ran his hands down her thin stomach and kissed the top mount of her breast, then the bud. Ginny sucked in a deep breath as his tongue flicked out and graced her nipple. She buried her hands in his hair and moaned his name again as he gave the same attention to the other side. His hands smoothed the silky skin of her thighs and when they reached her knees she raised them to give him better access.

He slipped his hand in between her knees and rubbed up the inside of her thighs, gathering soft moans from Ginny. Then his fingers were there, at the place she had imagined them so many times before, only it was ten times better than anything she could have imagined. Ginny's breath was coming in small gasps and her eyes were tightly closed blocking out anything but the feel of him touching her, kissing her, and the feeling he was creating. It was the deep pressure in her stomach again, only this time is was deeper and more, it hinted at a peek, a deep burning that would last a million years. The tightening and relaxing came faster than normal and she wanted to stop him so she could savor the feel of everything, so she could feel him inside her. But when he lowered his mouth and closed it around clit her eyes flew open and her hands clutched at the bed sheet. Her breathing was little more than puffs of air, and she was whimpering in pleasure, as wave after wave washed her over the edge. Unlike all the other times when she was washed over the edge the waves didn't stop, probably due to the fact that when Ginny masturbated she was to tired or shake to continue rubbing, however Fred kept running is tongue over her clit and inside her. Building that mountain of pressure back up inside her.

"Fred, Fred!" She muttered through gasps of air, he rose up over her and kissed her deep on the mouth thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth imitating what she could only hope he would be doing to her with other parts of their bodies. When he broke the kiss he was panting and sweating, and he struggled with his pants, his fingers were clumsy. George made his way over to them and undid his brother's pants, sliding them down for him to step out of. When Fred was standing completely naked George looked up into his eyes before kissing the head of his hard cock. Ginny moaned as did Fred and she withered around to see them better.

George brought all of Fred into his mouth and Fred's head fell back as another great moan escaped him; he buried his hands in George's hair and pumped his hips thrusting into Georges open mouths. George put his hand on Fred's stomach and stopped him, before standing up and removing his own cloths.

Ginny whined thinking they had forgotten her. Fred came back and pulled her so that her bottom was just on the edge of the bed, and he was standing on the floor. He posed at her entrance and Ginny bucked her hips encouragingly. Fred smiled at her and thrust deep into her. Ginny cried out and wrapped her legs tight around his hips. Fred rocked in and out of Ginny, pumping harder and faster each time, when Ginny was almost over the hill he stopped and she felt George's hands on her ankles. He loosened them and Fred turned her over.

"Get on your knees darling'" he instructed, Ginny obeyed wanting more of him. She felt the bed sag under his weight, and then again under Georges weight. She felt Fred rubbing her as she bent over to accommodate his searching hands. When he found her clit he rubbed and pressed with so much skill Ginny was twisting her hips in pleasure. She heard Fred cry out and turned to see George thrusting deep in to her rear. A jolt of arousal and sensations shout through her and she pressed her hips back against Fred's hard cock.

He didn't hesitate any longer he entered her hard and fast, and sending sparks of pleasure through her whole body. Ginny panted and pumped her hips in rhythm with George and Fred. Soon Ginny could feel not only the thrust of Fred but the power of Georges thrust into Fred. It was all she could do to not fall off that pressure mountain that had built itself so far up it was making her dizzy.

George growled as he thrust deep into Fred and Ginny felt Fred shoot hot liquid in her, she tried to hold on longer but she felt George thrust once, twice and then cry out as he to cam hard and fast inside his sibling.

The three collapsed on top of each other and panted, all trying in vain to catch their breath. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. That was better than she had ever imagined it. She wished it would have lasted longer so she wouldn't have to watch them apparate and disappear for another week, or see the look of regret on each of their strikingly handsome features.

She sucked in a deep breath and fought the tears. She knew this was a one time only deal. Just like the last time with George, he would have never even thought of this had she not nearly begged Fred. They would catch their breath and get dressed, never meeting her eye, then they would apparate. They would apologize a million times, and look disgusted with themselves. And Ginny would be left feeling alone and miserable.

Fred sat up and gathered her in his arms.

"Gods Ginny, where the hell did that come from?" He asked holding her face close to his heaving chest. "I thought you were just a child, you sure proved me wrong." Ginny bit her lip and concentrated on breathing even, to stop the crying.

"Well, I would have to say that was the best shag I have had in years." George said, pulling himself up, nearly breathing normal again. Ginny smiled a fake smile and wrapped her arms around Fred's waist, barring her face in his light spatter of red chest hair.

"We should dress, Darlin'" Fred said lifting her up. He kissed her gently on the nose before finding her cloths for her. As she dressed he pulled up his jeans and threw on his shirt.

"I'm ravished!" George said giving his brother an unusual look, they were conveying a message, but Ginny didn't notice she was to busy picking at a string on the bed sheet trying not to fall apart. Fred nodded and turned to his sister.

"Come down stairs with us, we have a surprise for you." Then he smiled mischievously, "Another surprise." he chuckled and in spite of herself Ginny smiled. She stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the door. She took a few deep breaths and walked down to the kitchen, where she put on a big grin and sat down at the table.

"Well, good morning Sunshine!" Her mother chimed. "Bad dream?" She asked bringing her and the twins a plate of eggs and bacon with toast and sausage on the side.

"Yea, nightmare." She said smiling at Fred and they finished their meal in silence.

* * *

"I have an announcement." George said standing up in the living room where every one was gathered. Ron and Hermione were longing on the couch Ron with his hand resting on Hermione's swollen abdomen. Harry was there as well, after they had returned he had pretty much lived with them, which bothered Ginny to know end. Her father was talking happily with Percy who had returned home suddenly, crying and begging for forgiveness.

Ginny looked up at her twin brothers and was filled with a new kind of love for them. She tipped her head to the side and smiled. She would die when they had to leave, and she would kill herself before she heard one of them apologize to her.

"Me and Fred have been talking." George continued, "The shop is going great so don't get us wrong, but we need a little help. We need some one to take care of the flat, like do the laundry and dishes and cooking. Kind of like a maid." He smiled.

"Yea, and they'll get paid and everything. Plus they'll have their own room and they'll be able to come and go as they want, as long as everything gets done." Fred added. Ginny's eyes widened and lit up with the idea of living with the twins. She was about to volunteer, as she figured was their plan, when her mother spoke up.

"Well obviously none of us can do that." She scowled. "Every one here is occupied in some way or the other."

"We know that, we didn't except you to come or father. For that matter we didn't even think of any one other then Ginny. She's who we want to do it. If she wants to." George said smiling down at his younger sister.

"Ginny?" Her mother asked she looked a bit confused. Of course she did, she wasn't blind, and she had noticed the way Ginny acted in front of her brothers. Though she probably interpreted it as anger, and not lust or love.

"Of course I want to do it!" She squealed. Molly Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, I suppose its time to say good bye to my little girl." She dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and ushered Ginny up stairs to help her pack.

Ginny was going to live with the twins. She was going to share a house with them, be alone with them. She was so excited she could have screamed, but she kept it in…until she reached the twins one bedroom flat.


End file.
